twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Aksana
Aksana, true name Axelana is a nomadic vampire how is travalling through turkey in a small coven, she is also gifted with the ability to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed. She was born around 1000's AD, in her human life she lifed and worked in a small farm community, before she was changed by Sancar, how wanted her for his harem. History Early life Aksana was the only daughter of a farmer and his wife. This made her unusual in a village where most families were very large. She was a pretty peasant girl living in a small farm community. Though she was exceptionally beautiful, she was unlike the other women in her village. At the age of 14, she was prettier than any other woman in the village and from a far. Her father died in an accident when she was 17, and so she took over his business. This was unheard of, and many people disapproved. But she eventually won her people's approval and became an accepted part of village life. Her name spread to the surrounding areas as the "pretty famer girl". This, however, repelled other men from her, even though she had no desire for a husband. Her fame attracted the attention of a vampire named Sancar, who searched for unusual women to add to his harem of vampires. He traveled throughout all of Europe with his human servants, looking for exceptional women. Aksana's beauty, grace and charisma were heard of by Sancar in his travels. He sought her out and was excited to find a woman like none he had seen before. He abducted her in the middle of the night, raped her, bit her, and took her back to his home while she experienced the painful transformation. He had no difficulties in dealing with this newborn vampire. Aksana was incredibly devoted, even when she was a newborn, and also had much love for Sancar. Before the end of her year as a newborn, Siobhan killed Sancar, along with three of his most faithful servants. After that, she traveled alone and learned the vampire lifestyle, but she remained in Turkey. During her travels, she learned about the Volturi and the laws they had created in the vampire world, but what made her curious the most was the extra gifts they possessed. Physical Appearance Aksana is described as being the beautiest woman in Sancar's harem, and appearce as being breathtakingly beautiful, even for a vampire, this was due to her beauty as a human. She is 5'7" tall and has long wavy red hair that falls to the mid of her back.Her features were so beautiful that any man who saw her became mesmerized by her beauty. Aksana is described as beautiful even for a vampire, and irresistible to men. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality In spite of her fate, Aksana is an optimistic and cheerful woman who shares her master's dream. She therefore considers every character, be they ally or foe, to be her own child. As a loving and considerate "mistriss" to her "servent", she nurtures the ones closest to her and is more than willing to punish those who she thinks are out of line. To others who aren't close to her, she is sometimes seen as an overbearing individual who is scariest when she is angry. She dearly loves Sancar and they dote over one another; she addresses him as "Darling". Aksana considers herself to be the more responsible and durable of the pair, thinking that she needs to guard Sancar for his own good. However, she isn't too fond of his cheating habits and he is wary when a lady is close to him if he thinks she is watching. Powers and Abilities: Adomopathy Main Article: Adomopathy Aksana's ability requires that she actually sees the action performed. She is able to use her ability with or without active concentration. Relationships ''Main Article: Relationships '' Gallery Images (2).jpg Images (4).jpg Images (5).jpg 108450 12.jpg Meryem-Uzerli-Saç-Rengi-Ve-Stilleri-1.jpg Meryem-Uzerli-turkish-actors-and-actresses-30654405-468-691.jpg Meryem-Uzerliden-Samimi-Açıklamalar.jpg Meryem-sahra-uzerli-146ea6.jpg Meryem-uzerli-2.jpg Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox